


Multilingual

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen Ryoma spoke three languages: English, Japanese, and most notably, tennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multilingual

Echizen Ryoma spoke three languages: English, Japanese, and most notably, tennis. 

His English had an accent that made American children giggle, but that didn’t matter much to him, because the giggling stopped once every last one of them lost miserably to him at tennis. _Mada mada dane._

His Japanese was curt and nonchalant, earning him attention from senpai-tachi and other superiors that did not approve of his attitude. He had the scars to prove it. Nevertheless, they sucked at tennis, too, so _mada mada dane._

His tennis was flawless. It was the only thing anyone seemed to respect. It was also the only way he could truly understand people. He gathered a person’s life story from their tennis; how much effort they put into their game, how far they were willing to go to win, how many drops of sweat, bruises, hoots, and howls were caused by this game. It was Ryoma’s main form of communication. It was his primary language. All else was _mada mada dane._

END


End file.
